A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for handling an easily polymerizable compound, specifically, relates to: an apparatus which can effectively inhibit the polymerization of (meth)acrylic acid etc. when the (meth)acrylic acid etc. are handled by distillation etc.; and a method for handling the (meth)acrylic acid etc. with this apparatus.
B. Background Art
It is well-known that: (meth)acrylic acid etc. so easily polymerize that their polymerization often occurs in their production process, with the result that stopping the apparatus cannot be helped. For countermeasures against it, when (meth)acrylic acid etc. are produced, polymerization inhibitors such as hydroquinone, phenothiazine, and molecular-oxygen-containing gases are added, and further, the inner surface of the apparatus which is used is subjected to surface treatment for preventing solids such as polymers and deposits from attaching to the apparatus.
However, even if the above countermeasures are made, the occurrence of the polymerization cannot sufficiently be inhibited, but is unavoidable. Therefore, in the case where tubes are clogged with the resultant polymers, the operation is stopped to remove them manually or chemically.
As to such an apparatus, a tubular member that serves for example as an outlet or inlet through which substances are discharged from or charged into the inside of the apparatus or as a portion to which an instrument seat is fitted is usually furnished to a side wall of the apparatus, and the polymerization easily occurs particularly in this tubular member.
A. Object of the Invention
The present invention has been made under the above circumferences, and an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method which effectively inhibit the occurrence of the polymerization of easily polymerizable compounds such as (meth)acrylic acid when they are produced.
B. Disclosure of the Invention
The present inventors diligently studied and, as a result, completed the present invention by finding that, when the easily polymerizable compounds such as (meth)acrylic acid are distilled, gases condense either in a tubular member that is furnished to a distillation column or on surfaces of instruments as inserted into this tubular member, and liquids as formed by this condensation reside unavoidably to cause the occurrence of the polymerization, and further that, for inhibiting this residence of the condensates in the tubular member or on the surfaces of the instruments, it is enough that the tubular member which is furnished to a side wall of the apparatus is tilted so as to have a downward gradient toward the inside of the apparatus.
That is to say, the present invention relates to an apparatus for handling an easily polymerizable compound, which comprises a tubular member that is furnished to a side wall of the apparatus and opened to the inside of the apparatus, with the apparatus being characterized in that the tubular member is set so as to have a downward gradient (xcex1) toward the inside of the apparatus.
The present invention further relates to a method for handling an easily polymerizable compound, which involves the use of the immediately above-mentioned apparatus when handling the easily polymerizable compound.
These and other objects and the advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the following detailed disclosure.